Olefin polymerization catalysts are of great use in industry. Hence there is interest in finding new catalyst systems that increase the commercial usefulness of the catalyst and allow the production of polymers having improved properties.
Catalysts for olefin polymerization can be based on bisphenolate complexes as catalyst precursors, which are typically activated with an alumoxane or with an activator containing a non-coordinating anion.
Amine bis(phenolate) zirconium complexes have been used as transition metal components in the polymerization of ethylene and hexene, see for example, Macromolecules 2005, 38, 2552-2558.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,596,827 discloses amine bis(phenolate) compounds for use as alpha olefin polymerization catalysts.
This invention relates to U.S. Ser. No. 15/051,421, filed Feb. 23, 2016, and published as US 2016/0280722, which claims priority to and the benefit of U.S. Ser. No. 62/137,417, filed Mar. 24, 2015.
This invention also relates to U.S. Ser. No. 62/368,247, filed Jul. 29, 2016 and applications claiming priority thereto.
Other references of interest include: US 2016/0280722; US 2002/0019503; WO 2016/153682; U.S. Pat. No. 8,791,217; US 2013/0172498; U.S. Pat. No. 7,812,104; US 2014/0039137; U.S. Ser. No. 14/406,414, filed Aug. 2, 2013; U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,232,421; 6,333,389; 6,333,423; 8,907,032; 8,791,217; US 2002/0019503; WO 2012/098521; WO 2007/130306; Israel Journal of Chemistry Volume 42, 2002 pg. 373-381; Organometallics 2001, 20, 3017-3028; Macromolecules, 2007, 40, 7061-7064; Chem. Comm. 2000, 379-380; Organometallics 21, 2002, 662-670; and Organometallics 2003, vol. 22, pp. 3013-3015.
There still is need for adding to the range of catalysts complexes that may be prepared and broaden their performance in alkene polymerization. Further, there is a need in the art for new catalysts with high activity that can produce crystalline polymers with good molecular weights.